Fall from Heaven: Age of Ice (Civ4)
Fall from Heaven: Age of Ice is a scenario in the Beyond the Sword expansion pack of Civilization IV. Age of Ice features only four civilizations: the Amurites (led by Kylorin), the Doviello (led by Charadon), the Illians (led by Mulcarn, God of Winter) and the Barbarians. The technology tree and civics available are also different. Plot Age of Ice speaks of the fall of man in a large war between mythical gods, namely the God of Nature, Sucellus, and the God of Ice, Mulcarn. Eventually, Mulcarn triumphed, and man's former ally, fire, turned against them. Because of a pact signed between the gods and humans, civilization could not rise again. Mulcarn started another Ice Age and thus threw man into mere tribes. However, there is a sword called the Godslayer, which, as implied by its name, can kill a god, and, in this case, Mulcarn. The former sorcerer-ruler of Patria, Kylorin, reawakened by the goddess Nantosuelta, has risen to the challenge and seeks the three pieces of the Godslayer that were broken apart before the inter-deity war. One piece lies with the Doviello, Mulcarn's followers. Another lies with Mulcarn. Finally, legend speaks of an island that is untouched by the snow or ice. Perhaps the final piece could be there? You must find out! Scenario Details Only the Amurite civilization is playable in this scenario; the Doviello and the Illians are controlled by the computer. The player starts with the city of Cevelles, one Warrior, and two Scouts. At the beginning of the game, a box appears telling the story of the fall of man. On the second turn, Mulcarn and the Doviello declare war. The player can also choose one of three heroes: *Belenus the Swordsman is used to wage war. He is very powerful and can be upgraded to a Maceman or a Pikeman. *Celebrus the Hunter is used to explore the map. He can upgraded to an Assassin or a Ranger. *Epona the Mystic increases research and Great Person rate in the city she is in. She can be upgraded to a Sorceress with the ability to cast fireballs. Victory When the three pieces of the Godslayer are collected and deposited into a city with a Forge, Kylorin will appear. Depending on the player's actions in the Great Stag event, Kylorin either gets 1 movement point or 3 movement points; however, at the same time, the game automatically spawns Drifa the White Dragon, Mulcarn's ultimate weapon with a staggering 80 strength. (This makes her the most powerful unit in Civilization IV other than the Entity from Afterworld, which has 9999 strength.) Drifa can be killed, though it will take a very well-defended city several turns to whittle her HP down low enough for a Man-at-Arms to finish her off. Kylorin must enter the Leitum Frigus, where Mulcarn resides, before Drifa destroys the last of the Amurites' cities. If he does, he will defeat Mulcarn in battle, and the scenario will end in victory. A second video clip appears detailing the battle, in which both Mulcarn and Kylorin are killed. However, with Mulcarn gone, a new age - the Age of Rebirth - begins. The blizzards stop, and the land is green again. While Kylorin may be gone as well, his legacy endures in the form of legends, and his children. Once you complete the game, it is advised you quit immediately, as there will be some major story gaps if you continue: * Kylorin, though detailed in the video to be dead, will still lead the Amurite civilization. His unit (either the on foot version or the Great Stag mounted version) will also still remain. * Similarly, if you have not yet defeated the Illians, Mulcarn will still lead them. * Blizzards will still ravage the land even though Mulcarn is gone. * The date info at the top of the screen will still say "Age of Ice, yr..." instead of "Age of Rebirth, yr..." External links * Age of Ice on the Fall from Heaven Wiki Category:Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Category:Scenarios (Civ4) Category:Fall from Heaven